


Just the tip <3 [COMIC]

by Evilsnotbag



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Boring trial leads to sexy times, Comic, Dom/sub, F/F, Just the Tip, NSFW, Other, hey everyone's got whatever genitals they want WOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag
Summary: Celebrating getting 500 followers on twitter with this short comic. My followers voted on a theme and a pairing, and this is the result!





	Just the tip <3 [COMIC]

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
